Loopy laughter
by Brentinator
Summary: Everyone in Beacon Hills and heck, in the world, knows Stiles is a...interesting person, and with the effects of anesthesia in his system, it gets amped up about ten times. Takes place in season 1


**Hey Guys! This is a thank you to everyone on Wattpad who helped me reach 400 followers!**

 **Note, this does take place in season 1.**

 **Also, if you like Teen Wolf as well as H2O: Just Add Water, check out mine and Aliqueen16's collaboration, Moon Bound!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"Come on, Stiles, that was funny. Laugh a little." Sheriff Stilinski told his son after he had just made a really bad pun, which made Scott laugh, but Stiles, who was still glaring at the distance, arms crossed, hadn't moved or made any noise since they had to drag him into his cop car.

"I'll laugh when you turn around and take me back home, or to school, or to anywhere but where you're taking me."

"You know, it's really not that bad, Stiles." Scott told him from the backseat, reaching forward and patting his best friend on the shoulder since he was coming as moral support and ready to force Stiles to go in, powers and all, even though Sheriff Stilinski had no idea that he had them in the first place.

"Sure, said the person who got theirs out last month and cried like a baby for two hours."

"That was the anesthesia and you know it." Scott defended as Stiles leaned back, and started glaring out his window,not wanting to make eye contact with Scott or his Dad for as long as he could.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled into the office a few minutes later, but Stiles was being as stubborn as before.

"Dude, come on. Get out." Scott told him, opening the passenger door as he got out. "Sir, why don't you go ahead? I'll bring him in."

"Alright, but make it fast." Sheriff told him, as he got out and went inside before Scott reached into the car, unbuckling the teen's seatbelt before grabbing him out with his werewolf inclined strength and started gently pushing him to the door.

"I swear, Stiles, that was a stupid idea. I can outrun you, grab you, and everything in between. Just get this over with."

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend before walking inside on his own, and Scott immediately realized how good of a idea it was to come with his best friend while he got his wisdom teeth out since he practically had to hold him down so he wouldn't run out the door, and was partly relieved when his best friend was called back, and after a quick pat on the back and a "good luck", he could relax for a bit before having to deal with whatever effects his friend had to the anesthesia.

Scott came into the room Stiles was in a few hours later while his dad talked to the oral surgeon about his son.

"Hey dude, how're you feeling?" Scott asked gently, laying his hand on Stile's shoulder.

"Funny...hey, Scotty, when did you meet your twin? Hi, I'm Stiles, Scotty's best friend." Stiles smiled, holding his hand out for no one to shake as the surgeon chuckled.

"Him seeing double will wear off in a few minutes. Sheriff, I'll get you his prescription for the pain and then you can head home."

"Hey, James, did you meet Scotty yet? He's got funny werewolf powers."

"What is he talking about, Scott?" The sheriff asked as Scott tensed for a split second before replying.

"He's been watching the Twilight movies lately."

"One hundred percent normal for him to get reality and fiction mixed up, we actually had someone say they were a werewolf once, I think his name was...Derek, or David or something like that."

Scott laughed nervously as the surgeon left, before a nurse came in, pushing a wheelchair for Stiles.

"What is this thing? Is it a time machine?" Stiles asked with a wide grin on his face as the nurse, who's name tag read "Linda" on it chuckled while Scott rolled his eyes.

"No, you dork, it's a wheelchair."

Stiles burst into laughter, mumbling "silly Scotty" as Linda wheeled him to the car and helped him into the backseat while Scott in the other side.

"You know, if you think about it, maybe we're aliens, and people on other planets are humans."

"Calm down, Stiles." Scott chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Good luck with him, Sheriff." Linda chuckled as she went back in.

As they started driving back to the house, Stiles started going stir crazy, whether it was from the anesthesia or his ADHD, neither Sheriff nor Scott knew.

"You know what a good song is, Scotty?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott who groaned.

"Stiles, please don't sing-"

"I, I love you like a love song, baby!" Stiles not only sang, but screamed extremely loudly and out of tune, hurting Scott's ears as he covered them, forcing himself not to whimper like, well, a werewolf.

"Stiles, stop. You're hurting Scott's ears." Sheriff told his son before quietly mumbling. "And mine."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Scotty, I just love Selena Gomez." Stiles smiled as Scott smirked.

"Even more then Lydia Martin?"

"Well, except her, cause Lydia's pretty, but Selena's pretty, ahh!" Stiles yelled.

"Scott, did you have to make him have a crisis back there?"

"Yes, I did." Scott chuckled before he heard a "click" and noticed Stiles was smiling, and he had taken off his seatbelt. "No, bad Stiles. Don't do that." He clicked it back in, only for it to "click" again a few minutes later, making him roll his eyes as he realized he was in a freaking cop car already and if Sheriff was mad, he would've told him, or he was already fed up with Stiles. Either way, Scott decided to leave it off in the end.

Then Stiles decided to ask one of the top ten most annoying and anxiety inducing questions.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we're not, and I swear, if you ask that again-"

"Are we there yet?"

"Just ignore him, sir." Scott insisted before turning to Stiles. "Why don't you tell me about how pretty Lydia is?"

Sheriff smiled gratefully at the boy he thought of as another son, thinking to himself.

'Thank you, Scott.'

A few minutes after going on and on about the strawberry blonde, green eyed beauty that was the boy's classmate, Stiles asked again just as they turned onto their street.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are." Sheriff told him, parking the car as Scott got out and helped his drunk like friend walk up the concrete steps and into his house, steering him to the couch.

"Alright, you got him covered, Scott?"

"Yep. Head to work. I can deal with Stiles." Scott smiled as his friend smiled back in a haze as Sheriff Stilinski ruffled his hair.

"See you tonight, Stiles."

"Bye bye, Daddy." Stiles waved from his spot on the couch as Scott lead Sheriff to the door, but when Scott turned around, Stiles was gone.

"Stiles?! Where are you?!" Scott yelled, starting to look for him before coming into the kitchen, where Stiles was playing with the sink, more importantly, the sprayer. "Stiles, put that down, nice and easy, OK?"

Stiles lowered it as Scott let out a sigh of relief as Derek came in just as Stiles sprayed Scott, making him scream.

"Stiles!"

"Oops." Stiles replied, putting the sprayer down as Derek grabbed the boy's shoulders, leading him to the couch.

"What did you do to him, Scott?"

"I didn't do anything! He's going crazy from anesthesia and I've never seen anyone have this crazy of a reaction." Scott replied as he grabbed dishcloth from the stove and started drying off while Stiles poked Derek.

"Hi, I'm Stiles."

"Yeah, I know who you are, you dork." Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing Scott a towel before feeling Stiles poke him in the side again.

"Hi, I'm Stiles."

"OK, get this kid to calm down, or I swear, I will rip his throat out."

"Derek, no. You can't do that to everyone who is annoying you." Scott told him as he sat beside Stiles, Derek standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Hey, Stiles? Why don't you get some rest?"

Stiles looked down at his hands for a split second before looking back up at him.

"Scotty? Where's my Mommy?"

Scott realized that he couldn't tell Stiles about his mom, not wanting to bring him or himself to tears as he pressed gently on Stile's shoulders, before pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"Get some sleep."

Stiles fell asleep a few seconds later as Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. Thank god the hyperactive teen he called his best friend had finally fallen asleep, but he knew for a fact that these next days were gonna be torture.


End file.
